


worth everything ever wished for

by idariverman



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Isak POV, M/M, Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idariverman/pseuds/idariverman
Summary: Every day at exactly 18.11, Isak steps on the tram.Every day at exactly 18.15, a mysterious boy steps on it as well, and he seems to enjoy making Isak squirm.





	worth everything ever wished for

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my first ever attemt at an (evak) fanfiction! i'm a little nervous how this will go but hopefully it will all run smoothly.
> 
> i also made a tumblr for this fanfic!! (i wanted to be ambitious and create a tumblr/instagram for the characters but aint nobody got time for that)  
> [fanfiction tumblr](http://ao3weewf.tumblr.com)  
> and here's my main tumblr:  
> [main tumblr ](http://evbn.tumblr.com)
> 
> the titel is from the song [Worth Everything Ever Wished For - The End Of The Ocean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbyyUtfg7Ls), you should go listen to it, it's a++.

**TORSDAG 17.57**

_P…Pr…Pres…Presley… There it was, finally._

Isak was stacking some old vinyls into an even older rack at his job. He was lucky the records were stacked in alphabetic order and not genre or year because Isak knew next to nothing about Elvis Presley. The only thing he knew about him was the fact that his father seemed to enjoy his music, and that was a reason alone to avoid him.

He had worked at Dennis Plattebutikk for almost two months now and he hated it. The highlight of his day was locking the front door and running to the tram. Seriously. Though the job was awfully boring it at least made him busy. As of lately Isak had made it his very own mission to make himself as occupied as he possibly could, even though it was summer vacation.

It was also a bonus that it paid his rent. He had been living in a basement owned by some guy he barely knew for the past few months, but had recently gotten an upgrade to an actual room in said guy’s apartment. Eskild came into Isak’s life at a very fragile period of time and had basically saved his ass, both from himself and from his fucked up situation at home. But now that he had moved into the apartment he had to pay rent and since talking to his parents was out of the question, Isak got the first job he could. It really wasn’t _that_ bad, it was just slowly killing all his brain cells because of how boring it was. Most of the time he worked alone and barely any customers came through the door. Who even buys CDs anymore?

The thing he did enjoy though was all the new music he listened to all day. Sure, most of the time he chose music he knew he liked, mostly ‘90s hip hop, but sometimes he spiced things up and played some old country music or some artist he never heard of. He spent most his time at work taking advantage of the free Wi-Fi or sorting the CDs and vinyls.

Today was a day that had gone by particularly slowly. Isak took out his phone out of his jeans pocket to look at the time. The first thing he noticed was that he had gotten a text message from his mother. This was not unusual so Isak ignored it, like he always did. Isak’s mother was sick, he did not know what kind of sickness she had but it made her… someone who was not his mother. When Isak was young he was very close to his family, especially his mother, but that had changed when she got so bad she couldn’t even recognize any of her own family members. The sickness went in phases, some days she was the normal mum Isak had grown up with, while some days she thought the world was going to end and that God was punishing them all for the sins they had made. Isak had sometimes woken up at night with his mother by the side of his bed, screaming prayers, screaming that God had to save him. Save them. The second thing he noticed was the time, 17.57. He had exactly fourteen minutes until the tram he always took came and left, with or without him.

He looked down at the stacks of vinyls he had in a basket next to his feet; they could wait until tomorrow. He picked them up and put them behind the checkout, put away the stuff he used as a distraction for this slow day (a really ugly drawing of Jonas is one that he actually keeps) and then walked back to quickly wash his hands. He walked over to turn off the lights and pulled out his keys from his pocket to lock up the shop.

When Isak was outside, he took a deep breath and started walking towards the tram stop. He passed his school on the way to the stop and slowed his steps just for a little while. It was almost two weeks until school starts again and Isak was actually relieved. He couldn’t wait to meet his friends on a regular basis again.

He realized his mind had wandered off to another place a little too long and started sprinting towards the tram stop. Once he was on the tram, he sat down and took a ragged breath. He should really work out more. He took out his headphones out of his pocket and put his playlist on shuffle. The tram came to a sudden stop but Isak paid it no attention, he was too busy looking through the text messages in the group chat he had with his friends Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi. He didn’t seem to miss much, the current talk was about how Magnus apparently almost hooked up with some girl at last night’s party Isak had missed.

Suddenly, he felt like he was being watched. He looked up from his phone but couldn’t see anyone watching him. Some people stood in front of him so he didn’t have a clear view of the whole tram, he told himself that it was nothing and continued scrolling through the chat again.

There it was again, that feeling of being watched. This time when Isak looked up, he was staring into a pair of eyes belonging to the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He sat at the front of the tram, facing Isak, and he didn’t seem embarrassed at all by the fact that Isak had caught him staring. Isak realized that his mouth was slightly agape and closed it with an audible snap. He felt a warm blush creep up his neck and settle on his cheeks. The mysterious boy tilted his head slightly and the left corner of his mouth lifted a little. Isak realized that he didn’t hear his music any longer, the only thing he could focus on was those eyes.

The bubble burst when his phone loudly started ringing in his ear. His whole body jumping out of the trance. The blush now sporting his cheeks darkened. The screen of his phone lit up and Eskild’s name was written across it.

“Hi Eskild, what do you want?” Isak answered, hating how flustered his voice came out.

“My dear Isak, why do you always assume I want something from you?” Eskild’s voice rang through his headphones. “And why do your voice sound so weird?”

“Because you always do, so what is it?” Isak decided that it was best to ignore Eskild’s last comment. If you ignore it, it doesn’t exist, right?

“I was just wondering if my sweet baby Jesus could go to the supermarket and pick up some things for the Kollektiv?” He could hear something happening in the background and realized why he was asking.

“You got someone over at our place and that’s why you ask me, right?” Isak wasn’t really mad at him, but he was tired and all he wanted to do was to go home and lay in his bed.

“Maybe… I will do your chores for the rest of the week if you do this.” The last part was whispered and Isak realized he was desperate.

“Okay fine, whatever. I’ll do it. Text me what we need.”

“Thank you, baby Jesus. You saved my life!” Eskild’s voice was now filled with joy and he was almost blowing up Isak’s eardrum with the volume of it.

“Yeah, yeah, you love me. I know. I’ll see you later.” Isak hung up without hearing Eskild’s answer.

By the time the phone call was over, he had almost forgotten about the stranger with beautiful eyes. Looking up again, he was a little disappointed that he couldn’t see him sitting where he sat before. Had he left?

Then, for the third time this tram journey, he felt the feeling again. This time when he looked up he found who he was looking for immediately. The boy moved slowly towards the doors of the tram, the doors directly in front of Isak. He couldn’t seem to break eye contact with the boy. There they stood, mere meters apart, and nothing could break the spell.

The doors opened and the boy raised his eyebrows in a teasing matter, gave Isak a dashing smile and jumped out the doors.

Isak took a deep breath, filling his lungs with much needed air. The whole journey seemed so surreal. He could not for the world fathom what just happened. His eyes was stuck on the spot where the boy had been, just a few seconds ago.

He was so confused he almost missed his stop.

 

* * *

 

**TORSDAG 22.09**

Isak was lying on his bed, mindlessly scrolling through his Instagram feed. He hadn’t even bothered taking off his work clothes since he got home. He knew he should probably take a shower and eat something but he was too caught up with his thoughts to do so. Who was that guy on the tram today? He didn’t recognize him, so that meant he probably didn’t go to his school (I mean, who would miss a guy like that?). The only thing he could remember about him was his eyes, and his face. He couldn’t for the life of him remember what clothes he wore, the one thing he had focused on was those eyes. And his little smile.

Isak enjoyed writing lists. Writing things down always helped declutter his mind. He felt that if he wrote down the things he thought about, the things existed in real life and then they didn’t have to take up space in his mind. He enjoyed making today’s-to-do-lists (he never finished every task on the list but it still felt good doing some of them), using his notebook to scribble down his thoughts during the day and putting the notes app on his phone to good use. He decided that this strange thing that happened today on the tram deserved a list, so he sat up to get his notebook, pulled out a pencil from his backpack and began writing the list.

TRAM EYES:

  1. He doesn’t go to Hartvig Nissen.
  2. He must be older than Isak.
  3. He’s tall.
  4. ~~He’s attractive.~~



He quickly crossed out number four off of the list. That was one of Isak’s thoughts that shouldn’t be out in the real world. Realistically, he knew no one would ever go through his notebook, he had a secret hiding place for it under his bed, but he was still worried that if this ends up in the wrong hands something bad would happen. He just wasn’t ready to even deal with these thoughts so how could he be ready for people to know about them?

Putting away the things he had pulled out in order to make his list, he established that it was time to put some food in his stomach before he went to bed. His work shift started at ten a.m. the next day and he had to cook some food for lunch anyway. He got out of his bed and walked towards the kitchen, sighing in relief when he found it to be empty. Although he had bought everything Eskild wanted from the supermarket and some things for himself, he couldn’t decide what to cook. Isak wasn’t a terrible chef, he just didn’t care for it much. He knew it wasn’t good but he could literally live off of noodles and sandwiches if it wasn’t for his roommates telling him off from time to time.

His current living situation was much better for his eating habits. While he was living with his mother, he only ate lunch at school so his friends wouldn’t suspect anything but that was generally his only meal during the days. His best friend Jonas had asked questions about it once but Isak had denied having any problems. He loved his best friend but there were some things he liked to keep to himself.

Now though, he was living with Eskild and Linn. It was so different from how his life had been before that at first it had shaken his entire life around. Now he had people that looked after him, and cared for him, which was very different from back home. Eskild was like an overprotective father with way too much enthusiasm and curiosity in his tiny body for it to be healthy, but the feelings were mutual for Isak. They cared about and looked out for each other and Isak would never forget that if Eskild hadn’t found him the night that he did, he would have seriously fucked up his life in one way or another. Linn was different though, she spent most of her time in her room sleeping and rarely came out except for food or to go to the bathroom, but Isak knew she cared for him and he soon warmed up to her. Linn hadn’t talked to him for the first week of him actually moving into the apartment and Isak took offence in it. Eskild had sat him down and tried to explain that Linn was like that with new people and that Isak shouldn’t be offended. During the end of the second week in the apartment, Linn had come to Isak’s room to apologize for her behaviour and they had a heart-to-heart conversation. The two of them looked out for each other in subtle ways, knowing that the both of them weren’t big on talking about their emotions, they helped with food, or did the other person’s laundry. Isak had come to care a great lot about the other two in the kollektiv faster than he cared to admit.

Things were different, but definitely good.

 

* * *

 

**MANDAG 18.17**

Isak currently had his body wrapped around one of the poles on the tram, trying to untangle his headphones. He had his arms around the pole, trying to avoid touching it with his hands. He was having quite a hard time keeping his balance, tumbling around a little when the tram moved.

He had not noticed Tram-Eyes (that was Isak’s official nickname of the guy staring at him Friday night) getting on the tram tonight but the tram was pretty full for it being a Monday. The guy had actually been on the tram every single night that Isak had taken it, not full-blown staring at him like the first time, but still locking eyes with Isak from time to time.

When he finally disentangled his headphone, he unwrapped his arms to put them in his ear, ready to disappear from the real world for a while. When he had both his hands up to plug them in, the tram suddenly made a sharp break, making Isak’s body fly backwards and land in someone’s lap. Isak felt his entire face getting warm and sporting a bright red colour, he quickly scrambled out an apology and rushed to push his body up and away from the stranger. He hastily looked up at the stranger’s face and—

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for even making it this far and if you'd like you can tell me your thoughts about this!


End file.
